GrimsReaper III - Blood
by ChainResonance
Summary: Two months after Crona attacks Janine and Grims, they near the end of their journey. With Reaper's collection only missing a witch's soul and Janine's collection needing that and one more kishin egg, they believe they're in the clear. That is until the "fish" that gave Janine so much trouble before starts acting up again. Read the madness in the third part to the GrimsReaper series
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This part to the GrimsReaper series, GrimsReaper III – Blood, is going to be the best one. I promise. I've been making a lot of promises lately, haven't I? Aren't they coming true? Many weird and unrealistic things certainly have been happening, but I'm sure you've pressed on and finished them and understood why they happened.

If you can't say the sentence above is true then you probably haven't read the other GrimsReaper stories yet. If that's true then **RUN A SEARCH FOR _GRIMSREAPER II – HUNT _BEFORE YOU READ THIS! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT, RUN A SEARCH FOR _GRIMSREAPER – SOULS _AND START THE STORY FROM THE BEGINNING!**

Now, for those that have read GrimsReaper – Souls and Hunt already, keep in mind the things explained in the Introduction of GrimsReaper – Souls. If you don't remember them then don't be afraid to runs a quick search and review them.

The past two GrimsReaper stories have all taken place slightly before Kishin Asura's revival. This time, it's a few months after that. But here's where things may get a little confusing if you haven't read the Soul Eater Manga like me. The story from here on out follows the plaotline of the manga. The manga has a very different and longer plotline. If you have read that manga then you'll understand this, if not I suggest you either go read it, look up the plotline, or just shrug this off because you won't die if you don't know what's happening to the Soul Eater characters at this time. But anyway, this part of GrimsReaper takes place just after Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle. So that means Soul is a death scythe and Death the Kid is trapped in the Book of Eibon. This also means that Medusa is controlling Arachne's body (this is important to know) and researching about Black Blood (also important to know).

Now it's time! Time for you to enjoy GrimsReaper III – Blood! Keep your heart rate down, or else.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Team GrimsReaper strides down the streets of Burnersburg.

The past two months been torture for the two meisters, two weapons, little girl, and dog/frog. Everything twisted and unimaginable had occurred; Reaper and Moon had lost their witch soul, the team apparently is being hunted by Lord Death, and Janine suffered a terrible injury from a demon sword.

These left terrible markings on Team GrimsReaper; Reaper and Moon are so close yet so far from saving Moon's brother, Sun, from the strange prison with Natana, everyone was forced to disguise themselves and work under the radar, and Janine's blood is now black.

But some good has come from all of this. Grims and Janine discovered new powers.

Grims now has control over his personality changes, but only when he's in weapon mode. However, the changes are cyclic and require a ton of stored soul wavelengths to perform. But once the cycle is complete, a great attack is pulled off.

Janine, although her Black Blood causes the disease known as Madness to flow through her, discovered she has control over her blood like Crona. She can use her spilled blood to her advantage should she run into trouble and be able to fight on her own.

Janine holds a secret though. Her secret is the reason she can control her Black Blood. She meets him nearly every night.

* * *

Reaper opens the door to Team GrimsReaper's new apartment. It's late out and the 6 members of the team immediately head to their bedrooms.

Orgog, their _pet_, takes his place under the living room couch. Janine, Grims' meister, and Chibi, the 3 year old girl skilled with a knife, take their own bed room while Reaper, a scythe meister, Moon, a demon scythe, and Grims, a multi-weapon, take their own bedroom.

Without changing, Janine plops down onto the bed and pulls the covers over her body. Chibi hops onto the bed and pulls her knife out of the sheath under her shirt. She sets it on the nightstand and curls up next to Janine. She doesn't notice though, the too terrified of the dream she knows she's going to have. Nevertheless, drowsiness takes over and Janine drifts to sleep.

_She wakes up to finder herself in her soul. Janine's naked consciousness floats in front of her soul. The large orb once was wispy at the top, but after her attack from Crona and Ragnarok the wisp was destroyed and replaced by a black scab at the top of her soul. The soul gives off a pink glow, dimmed by the pool of black liquid in her soul._

_Something stirs in the pool. A yellow X appears by the edge of the pool. Then a yellow eye. Then a grin._

_The pool begins to whirl around in circles and reach towards the scab. The pool is drained and forced up towards the top of the orb. It forces its way through the scab, causing Janine great discomfort._

_A figure takes shape from the pool of Black Blood. A long, black, and semi-muscular figure with a round head and golden spheres for hands appears and gazes down at Janine. A yellow X cuts across its face and its small yellow eyes with X's for pupils are on either side. The mouth is gone but it can still talk._

_"Well, helloooo, Janine," It coos, sounding sarcastically surprised. "Good to see you."_

_"Save it," Janine growls._

_The figure holds it arm over its eyes and pretends to sob._

_"Yggdrasil, stop," Janine commands._

_The figure, Yggdrasil, lowers its arm and gazes down at Janine._

_"So when are you gonna let me out into the fresh air?" Yggdrasil asks._

_Janine shakes her head, "Not until I can trust you."_

_"What!?" Yggdrasil sighs. "You don't trust me!? Boo-hoo-hoo!"_

_"Stop acting so sad and meek," Janine says. "We both know you're just like Ragnarok!"_

_"What!?" Yggdrasil jumps. "Me!? Like Ragnark!? Janine, you named me Yggdrasil! Ragnarok is doomsday, Yggdrasil is the world tree."_

_"That's because I can be naïve sometimes," Janine says. "But I'm not going to be so gullible this time."_

_"I thought you were naïve?"_

_"I am naïve… wait!" Janine growls at Yggdrasil. "I knew it!"_

_"Knew what?"_

_"You know what I know," Janine yells._

_"You're talking nonsense," Yggdrasil sinks down into the pool in Janine's soul and swims in circles. "I don't want to go outside to hurt anyone. I need to stretch my arms, get some fresh air, meet new people."_

_"You want to hurt everyone I love," Janine says._

_"No, I don't want to hurt anyone but anyone trying to hurt you," Yggdrasil presses his face against the edge of Janine's soul. "Haven't I been so helpful controlling you Black Blood like I do? I heal you injuries, I create weapons for you."_

_"Grims is weapon enough for me, thank you very much," Janine says._

_"Yes, I've seen you two I action," Yggdrasil smiles again. "I've seen you resonate time and time again. But you have no idea what a danger he can be to you, unlike me."_

_Janine's eyes widen, "What… do you mean?"_

_"Every time you and Grims resonate you infect him with Black Blood," Yggdrasil says. "How many kishin eggs have you two collected since I entered your body?"_

_Janine pauses for a moment, then says, "71."_

_"And how many times have you and Grims resonated since I entered your body?"_

_"71…"_

_"There is Madness flowing through your weapon partner as well, Janine," Yggdrasil's mouth disappears and he sinks into the center of the pool and disappears from view._

_"Grims would never hurt me!" Janine yells. "Madness won't make us hurt each other!"_

_"But you tried to hurt Grims before, Janine. Remember? You tried to pull Grims into Madness that one time."_

_"That's because you told me to!"_

_"But you did it."_

_"Thankfully I didn't. But that's not the point! I only tried to kill Grims because of you!"_

_"If that true?"_

_Janine pauses again. It wasn't true. Janine was convinced that Madness was good. That it made you invincible and strong. She truly wanted Grims to join her. And if it wasn't for the other 8 Grims she probably would have succeeded._

_"Madness won't tear us apart," Janine assures. "I've learned to control the Black Blood. I haven't lost my sanity since."_

_"That is true," Yggdrasil reappears. "You have come a long way. But tell me, do you like the power the Black Blood grants you?"_

_"That depends," Janine shrugs. "It's been useful but I don't like to spill blood."_

_"How would Grims fair with the power of Black Blood?"_

_"That depends as well. I'm sure Composed Grims would stay sane. Maybe even Grims-san, Cool Grims, and Adorable Grims. Gangster Grims, Crazy Grims, Depressed Grims, and Anxious Grims might buckle under the weight of the power. I'm sure Frightened Grims would reject it entirely."_

_"All that is true," Yggdrasil smiles. As he slinks back into the center of the pool he says, "But how would an Insane Grims fair? If I were you, I would never resonate with Grims again…"_

_"What do you…"_

Janine opens her eyes to the light of morning.

"No…" She mutters. "I can't resonate. No more."


	3. We Can't Resonate

**The One of** _white_ **Mayhem; Grims and Janine's Last Soul and Soul Resonance?**

Team GrimsReaper in disguise.

Everyone has changed out of the jumpsuits, dresses, and odd colored clothing we all know.

Reaper now conceals his soul stripe under a brown t-shirt. He wears blue jeans and has replaced his flashing boots with ordinary black sneakers. His hair that once stuck out to one side is now flat along with the rest of his chestnut colored hair.

Moon felt it was okay to suddenly go goth. He wears a biker's style black jacket with a black shirt underneath and baggy black pants. He also wears black boots and black a black visor. He left his hair white and covered his clothing with short chains, thin tears, and a single strip of tape on the right side of his chest bearing the word _Eclipse _on it.

Janine's sleeveless shirt is black with a red spot in the center of the back. Her blonde hair is always tied in a bun. She also wears a white skirt and white sandals.

Grims wears a dark grey with rings of color expanding from the center in this order: black, violet, indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, white. His hair sticks straight up into the sky; red tipped with black. He wears grey shorts and grey sneakers.

Chibi wears a small yellow shirt and purple skirt. Her knife's sheath is tied to her body under her shirt.

Orgog's monstrous appearance cannot be changed. To ordinary people, he is just a dog with many, many, _many_ birth defects.

For two months now, the members of Team GrimsReaper have worn this disguise as Janine and Grims hunted evil humans and Reaper and Moon have kept their eyes peeled looking for a witch to kill. Once they've gotten that witch, the soul keeper called Natana will let Reaper and Moon back into her prison. She will trade Moon's brother, Sun, for the 99 kishin eggs and witch soul they have collected. However, she plans to use those souls to make her sister, who is trapped in the maximum security section of the prison, into a death scythe. For this, many people including Lord Death don't want Reaper and Moon to be hunting souls. Their decision was to keep hunting.

Currently, Reaper and Moon have 99 kishin eggs and Janine and Grims have 98. They are in the process of obtaining soul number 198.

Janine keeps an eye on the markings on Reaper's copy of Death's list. An arrow points in the direction of the nearest kishin egg. It belongs to The One of _white _Mayhem.

"So, The One of _white _Mayhem?" Moon says as Team GrimsReaper exit the town they're staying at and head into the woods. "Would he be related to The One of **Black **Mayhem by any chance?"

"She," Janine corrects. "Would _she _be related to The One of **Black **Mayhem. And that is a yes."

"A clan of ogre-like people called the Clan of Mayhem houses some of the most dangerous evil humans around," Grims says. "And unlike the Star Clan, the Clan of Mayhem is still around."

"And their settlement is by Burnersburg?" Reaper asks.

"Not exactly," Janine says. "The Clan of Mayhem doesn't stick with each other. They keep in touch with one another but never stay with each other for more than a few days."

"How do you guys know so much about this clan?" Reaper asks.

"Research function on the list," Grims says.

"There's a research function on that thing?" Moon asks.

"Geez. How come we never knew that?" Reaper sighs.

"Hey, what's going on with this?" Janine gasps. The arrow on the list starts spinning in circles like a broken compass.

"He… she must be nearby," Reaper says. "Moon, weapon mode."

"You got it," Moon says as he disappears in a blue flash. He reappears as a long white scythe with a hammer opposite the blade.

Chibi hops onto Orgog's back and unsheathes her knife.

"You too, Grims," Janine says.

"Right," Grims says. He disappears in a black colored flash. A large, black boomerang appears which Janine grabs hold of.

The meister jumps when she feels Grims' soul wavelength beating on her hand. Yggdrasil warned her not to resonate with Grims.

"_What's… wrong… J… J… Janine?_" Frightened Grims stammers. "_You're… not resonating… is there something wrong going… on?_"

"No, Grims," Janine says. "Sorry."

She ignores the pulsing on her hand and scans the forest for The One of _white _Mayhem.

The arrow on the list continues to spin out of control.

"I think The One is running around us, trying to confuse us," Reaper says. "Janine, throw your Infinite Boomerang Loop into the woods."

"But…" Janine says. She thinks, "_We have to resonate to do that._"

"_Janine what are you waiting for? Resonate with me, please!_" Frightened Grims squeals.

"I can't!" Janine cries.

A boulder rockets from behind a tree and nearly hits Janine. If Reaper hadn't deflected it with his scythe hammer it would have taken her head off.

"_It's in there!_" Moon yells.

"_Soul Resonance!_" He and Reaper declare.

The white scythe blade begins to glow. It turns black and reaches away from the shaft. It widens and curls around more. The hammer changes as well. It turns black and thins out, then rounds into a half-circle.

Reaper leaps towards the group of trees where the boulder came from and swings the scythe at them.

"Shaman Hunt!" He yells as the trunks split in half and fall from the bottom half.

The arrow stops spinning and points directly at the fallen trees. Janine pockets the list as she sees The One.

The One of _white _Mayhem is considerably smaller than its clan member The One of **Black **Mayhem. Its arms and hands are a lot larger than The One of **Black **Mayhem's. Its body is completely white, with large tufts of fur growing over its groin and upper torso. Its teeth irregularly stick out from its jaws behind the long strands of hair that fall from the top of its head.

"That's it," Reaper says.

"Die at the hands of _white _Mayhem!" The One yells. She swings her fist at Reaper and knocks him back at Janine. She sidesteps and throws the boomerang. It bounces off of her head without dealing damage.

"It didn't work!" Janine yells. She catches the boomerang as Grims' face appears on it.

"_Janine, why won't you resonate with me?_" Grims asks.

"Can you change form?" Janine asks, changing the subject.

"_And break the cycle? I can but if I do we won't have enough energy stored up when we reach scythe mode to pull of our attack._"

"That's alright, Grims," Janine says. "Now, katana mode!"

"_Okay,_" Grims says as the boomerang changes shape in a green glow. It becomes a green colored samurai sword.

"Let us go fight," Grims-san says in a Japanese accent. After spending so much time self-resonating with the other Grims personalities, Grims-san learned enough English to communicate with the others well.

While Reaper pulls himself together behind her, Janine sprints at The One. She swings the katana at The One's bulged stomach. It steps back and avoids the attack, then counter attacks with its claws. The One rips through Janine's chest, spraying Black Blood out.

_Yggdrasil stops his swimming when he realizes Janine is in battle. He pushes his way out of the soul and slams his hands together._

"_Bloody Needle!_" Yggdrasil's voice echoes from the droplets of Black Blood suspended in the air. Every drop of blood transforms into a long spike. Each one impales The One's body.

The One of _white _Mayhem bellows in rage, then swings her fist, breaking every one of the Bloody Needles.

The black claw marks on Janine seal up.

"_You're welcome,_" Yggdrasil says inside Janine.

The One brings her fists down at Janine. She rolls to one side and with a quick slash of her sword, cuts a line through The One's wrist. A small red line, appears. No blood spills from it, though.

"Die at the hands of _white _Mayhem!" The One screams and attacks again. Janine rolls away again. "Die at the hands of _white _Mayhem!"

"_Okay, lady! That's enough!_" Moon yells as Reaper brings the tip of the black scythe blade into The One's fist, pinning it to the ground. "_Is that the only thing you can say?_"

"Die at the hands of _white _Mayhem!" The One bellows again, apparently unharmed by the attack.

"_I'll take that as a yes,_" Moon says.

Reaper raises his fist and lets go of the scythe shaft. He leaps onto The One's arm and throws a punch.

"Soul Tremor!" He declares as his fist sparks with his soul wavelength.

The One of _white _Mayhem's tongue darts out of its mouth and strikes Reaper in the face. He rolls back down its arm and onto the ground.

"Janine, go!" Reaper yells.

"Alright," She says as she jumps over him. The One's tongue darts at her. She kicks it and uses it to propel her higher in the air. Then she holds her arm out to one side as she falls back at The One of _white _Mayhem.

"_Samuraisutoraiku sagari!_" Grims-san yells.

"Falling Samurai Strike!" Janine translates as she swings the sword.

The One of _white _Mayhem opens her mouth and shuts it, catching the tip of the blade in her teeth. With her free hand, The One grabs Janine, The One's hand covering everything from her waist to her shoulders and binding her arm, and squeezes.

"_Bloody Bile!_" Yggdrasil shouts.

The horrible sensation of this technique washes over her as Janine lets loose the Black Blood that has entered her punctured stomach. The blood erupts like a volcano from her mouth and splashes over The One of _white _Mayhem's eyes. She drops Janine and stumbles back, the scythe cutting off a finger as she pulls her hand free.

The One holds her good hand over her bad and roars, scaring a group of birds out of their treetop nests.

"Die… at the hands… of… _white _MAYHEM!" She screams.

Reaper pulls Moon from the ground as he exits Shaman Hunt mode and becomes his usual white scythe.

"This freak's getting really annoying," Reaper says. "Let's hurry this up. Grims-san, change to chainsaw mode!"

"Hai!" Grims says.

"No wait!" Janine yells.

Regardless of his meister's call, the katana changing for behind a yellow light. The sword becomes a long, yellow chainsaw. The blades begin to whir.

"Now let's chain resonate!" Reaper says.

"No!" Janine yells as throws the roaring chainsaw down to the ground.

"_Janine!?_" Grims yells. He turns back to human form. "What's the matter with you!?"

"We can't resonate," Janine cries. "And you can't resonate with Reaper and Moon."

"Why not?" Reaper asks.

"Die at the hands of _white _Mayhem!" The One shrieks and leaps into the air at Janine.

"No!" Grims yells and shoves her to the ground. Grims grits his teeth preparing to get crushed.

"White Scythe Crescent Moon Mode!" Reaper yells and runs to Grims's side.

He swings the scythe up into the air in the middle of its transformation. The blade curls back towards the sky. The scythe becomes a long, crescent shaped sickle.

The One sees this and spins the in air, kicking the tip of the blade away and landing next to Team GrimsReaper.

Orgog, who had been waiting patiently for quite some time, unleashes his power. Orgog stares at The One's head with his eyes glowing red in an attempt to bewitch her. Unfortunately, the Bloody Bile is still caked in her eyes, and The One of _white _Mayhem sees nothing to be bewitched by. Through her blurry vision, The One swings her hand and knocks Orgog and Chibi back several feet.

"Damn you!" Reaper yells as jumps into the air above The One. "Die!" He swings the sickle straight down at The One.

The One rolls onto her back and her tongue lashes out at Reaper. It wraps around the sickle blade and forces Reaper back to the ground. He struggles to keep The One from pulling it away from him.

Grims stays with his body over Janine's.

"What is your problem?" Grims asks.

"We can't resonate!" Janine cries.

"You keep saying that over and over and over and over again!" Grims yells. "What's the matter!?"

"We just can't! We can't…"

"Don't even say it!" Grims grits his teeth. "You sound like you Mad again. Just sit this out, I'll self-reson…"

Grims is thrown off of Janine by The One. Both Moon and Reaper lay next to Chibi and Orgog. All are unconscious.

"Grims!" Janine cries out. She grabs her chest in pain. The wound that was delivered to her earlier is opening up again. "Yggdrasil! What are you… ahhhh!"

"_You need to let out more blood!_" Yggdrasil says. "_I'm trying to help!_"

"Stop! Stop!" Janine yells. She jerks around in agony of the ground.

The One towers over Janine, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"_Bloody Bile!_" Yggdrasil yells.

Janine's eyes widen as Black Blood explodes from her mouth and sends The One of _white _Mayhem staggering back.

All the blood in Janine's body rushes to her stomach and pushes forward, pulling Janine into the air and onto her feet. Then its circulation returns to normal.

"Stop! Stop! STOOOOPPPPP!" Janine wails.

"_Bloody Slicer!_" Yggdrasil yells. The skin on Janine's wrists suddenly explode and the blood rushes out. The Black Blood clumps together to form two curved blades on her arms. "_Go! Fight!_"

"You damned monster!" Janine screams. "You fucking bastard! What's the fucking matter with you!? GO TO HELL, YGGDRASIL!" She swings her arms at the nearby tree to shatter them. The wound then seals itself up.

She runs to Grims' side.

"_No! Janine!_" Yggdrasil yells.

Grims slowly opens his eyes. He mutters, "J… Janine?"

"Get up, Grims," Janine puts her hand on his back. "And get ready to use Searing Depression."

Grims smiles in understanding. He transforms into his chainsaw form, then in a blue flash, a blue gun with a blue tank; a flamethrower.

"_Janine! I'm warning you!_" Yggdrasil yells. "_If you two resonate one more time…_"

"_Shut your shitty mouth!_" Janine yells in her mind.

She picks up the flamethrower and points it at The One. The One pulls the gunk out of her eyes and charges at Janien.

"Soul Resonance," Janine says under her breath. She then pulls the trigger. The barrel begins to smoke and glow. "Searing Depression."

The One, a foot away from Janine, disappears inside the wall of blue fire. The inferno immediately dissipates, revealing The One of _white _Mayhem's red kishin egg.

"_I tried to warn you,_" Yggdrasil sighs. "_I'd advise you to sleep with one eye open._"

But Janine isn't listening. She's too busy grinning while Grims consumes their 99th kishin egg.


	4. The Mad Grims (First Part)

**The Result of the Resonance; Let Go of Your Fear**

Back in their apartment in Burnersburg, Team GrimsReaper sits around the coffee table eating dinner.

Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and orange juice is considered a first class meal to them (to Orgog, the left overs are). The three year old in the team is the least picky eater out of every kid in the world. She gobbles down the legs like they're candy. That also may because she hasn't been emotionally scarred by their recent battle as the others.

Reaper and Moon barely touch what's on their plate; their heads hurt way too much. Grims and Janine don't talk to one another at all. Grims is lost in thought trying to figure out what got into Janine while Janine tries to figure out what Yggdrasil meant when he said all that stuff about the dangers of Grims and Janine resonating.

"_I tried to warn you,_" He had said. "_I'd advise you to sleep with one eye open._"

"_Grims won't turn on me,_" Janine thinks. "_He wouldn't. He couldn't. He tried to resist the Madness that time. He won't give in to it without a fight._" Janine had no idea how right she was.

That night, when Team GrimsReaper turned in, Composed Grims found himself floating naked in his mind. It was time for his weekly meeting with the other Grims.

_Composed reaches out to the door handle and twists. He exits the empty blackness and finds himself in the multicolored Pinwheel, the place where every Grims can come together as one Total Grims._

_When Composed steps onto his wedge of the room. His body becomes paved over in a white cloth, reaching up to his shoulders, when his foot touches the white wedge. The other Grims have already arrived, each one paved the color of their wedge; Cool on red, Anxious on orange, Crazy on yellow, -San on green, Depressed on blue, Gangster on indigo, Adorable on violet, Frightened on black._

_"You're late," Cool says with his arms crossed. _

_"How's that even possible?" Gangster asks._

_"What do you mean I'm late?" Composed asks. "How long have you been waiting?"_

_Adorable finishes counting his fingers and shouts, "10!" and holds them all up._

_"10 minutes?" Composed asks._

_"I was so afraid that something like this would happen," –San says._

_"What are you guys talking about? I'm so confused!" Composed yells._

_"I think each one of us is separating," –San says._

_"What?" Every other Grims gasps._

_"We're not separating, right?" Anxious asks. "That can't happen, can it?"_

_"Just think about this for a moment," –San says. "Ever since our first Ninths Resonance we have been able to control our personality changes."_

_"But that was only while we were in weapon mode," Depressed says._

_"But it is still unnatural for us," –San says. "Before, our changes were always at random and we had no communication with each other. Now we can talk to each other whenever we want and we change our weapons. We're gaining control over our individual selves. Soon, it will not be possible for us to be one anymore."_

_"You're not really making any sense," Composed says._

_"There's two different paths we can take from here on out," –San sighs. "Either we stay as Total Grims forever or we stay out of the Pinwheel and go back to the way things were."_

_Silence spreads between the Grims._

_"I like the idea of becoming Total Grims," Adorable smiles._

_"Are you crazy!?" Crazy yells. "If we become Total Grims then Janine can't be our meister; Total Grims is a full autonomous weapon! And we won't be 9 different Grims, we'll merge with each other and never ever see each other again!" _

_"But if we go back to the way we were then I'm sure we won't stand a chance against a witch when we find one," Depressed says._

_"This sure is a pickle," Adorable laughs. "Ha! Pickle!"_

_"Why do we have to choose a path at all?" Composed asks. _

_"Because we will become unstable if we separate," –San says. "Our best decisions are made when where are 9 brains working together. Now imagine one crazy brain trying to make a life-changing decision."_

_"So let's vote on this," Anxious says. "There's 9 of us… hey, it's like the Supreme Court!"_

_"An excellent idea," –San nods his head. "All in favor of Total Gr…"_

_"Wait! There's 8 of us!" Gangster yells. "Where's Frightened!?"_

_Gangster Grims is right; Frightened Grims is nowhere to be see. His black wedge is empty yet the iron door on the wall remains open. Nothing but more black emptiness in inside._

_"That coward!" Gangster continues to yell, making his voice echo around the Pinwheel._

_"Where the hell could he have gone?" Crazy asks._

_Composed, being right next to Frighten's wedge, bends down to examine the options. "Frightened couldn't have gone back into his room, or any other room," He thinks. "so…" As Composed lays a hand on the black floor, is ripples outward like water. He jumps back in fright. "That's Black Blood!"_

_"What!?" Cool gasps._

_"How can that be?" Anxious asks._

_Suddenly, a hand reaches out from the wedge._

_The Grims all sharply inhale._

_"Could that… be Frightened?" Depressed asks._

_"Did he fall under the pool?" Crazy asks._

_"We need a lifeguard! Help!" Adorable yells._

_"Let's get him out!" Composed yells and grabs hold of the hand. Frighten's wrist twirls around Composed's hand and grabs his wrist. Then he pulls Composed's arm down under the pool._

_"Composed-kun!" –San shrieks and leaps down at grab Composed's legs. As Composed disappears under the pool, -San's torso slips under as well. The other Grims grabs each other's leg as one by one they are all pulled down in one long chain._

_They all find themselves in a pitch black, circular room with golden lamps lighting the walls._

_The 8 Grims get to their feet to see Frightened standing in a shaded area of the room._

_"Frightened!?" Cool gasps._

_In a deep, raspy voice, Frightened says, "Now we have 9. Now we can vote."_

_"What happened to you?" Anxious asks. "And where are we?"_

_"We're in a place without fear," Frightened smiles._

_Composed's eyes widen. "You're not… who are you?"_

_"I am a Grims born under the weight of the rest of you, literally," Frightened says. "I am Insane Grims."_

_"Insane Grims?" –San mutters. "That sounds to me like you are Madness."_

_"How right you are," Insane chuckles._

_"Why are you here?" Gangster asks._

_"And what have you done with Frightened?" Adorable asks._

_"The purpose of Madness is to erase fear," Insane says. "That is what I have just done."_

_"You've possessed Frightened's body!" Depressed says._

_"Because I am not a true Grims personality I didn't have a physical form," Insane frowns. Then a twisted smile spreads across his face. "I was composed of Black Blood and hatred! Then I erased Frighetened Grims! And now your body is vulnerable to the infection!"_

_"Madness," Composed says under his breath._

_"Madness spreads like a disease," Insane holds his arms out to his sides. "And I am Madness. Although I have already erased fear from your body, there is yet another obstacle. You 8. I need full control over Grims' body if I am to infect him. And I can't have you guys popping in and switching Grims' personality. No, I'll have to trap you down here where you can't emerge and control Grims' body."_

_"You're…" Crazy yells but is cut off._

_"Mad? Insane? Crazy?" Insane asks. "Oh yes, I am. And you are the same as me."_

_"I have a sense of reason though," Crazy tightens his fists. "My kind of craziness is silliness. Yours is complete and total insanity!"_

_"And soon, after you all are out of the way," Insane chuckles. "There will be a Total Insane Grims!"_

_"You son of a bitch!" Gangster yells. He leaps at Insane in an attempt to tackle him. Insane sidesteps and Gangster crashes into the wall. Black ooze drips down onto him._

_"As I'm sure you all know, we can't change into our weapon forms inside here," Insane says. "But that's alright, I don't need to transform to beat the crap out of all of you! Hahahaha!"_

_"Shut up!" Cool yells and twists around. He kicks out his leg at Insane. Insane catches it in his teeth. He bits down hard, letting blood out of his ankle._

Grims stirs in his bed. His ankle feels like it's on fire.

_"Stop! You're hurting our body!" Anxious yells and throws a punch at Insane. With a quick jab from his own fist, Insane hits Anxious in the stomach. He falls back onto the wobbling ground._

_Insane spits out Cool's leg and pushes him to the ground. Adorable dives at Insane's legs and wraps his body around them._

_"Hahahaha! How cute!" Insane yells as he digs his fingers into Adorable's back._

Grims turns over onto his stomach in his sleep and winces.

_"Damn you!" Crazy yells and punches Insane's jaw._

Grims rolls out of bed, but doesn't wake up.

_The Grims all feel the slam as their body hits the hardwood floor._

_"Everyone, stop your fighting!" –San yells. "You are only causing harm to our body!"_

_"That's the idea!" Insane says as he swings his fist at Crazy. It knocks him back into the wall. Then Insane pries Adorable off of his legs and throws him at Depressed. They both crumple against the wall._

_"Just us three," Insane says to –San and Composed. "You two are the most level headed personalities Grims has. So what are you going to do now?"_

_"How did you get in here?" Composed asks._

_"I guess it's alright to tell you," Insane shrugs. "You'll be stuck down here anyway. Janine brought me here!"_

_"No! You are lying!" –San yells._

_"I may be Mad but I'm not a liar," Insane chuckles. "Every time you and Janine resonated she put some Black Blood into your body. Now I'm here."_

_"But that cannot…" –San is interrupted when Insane lashes out at him with his arm. –San crumples to the ground._

_Composed raises his fists for a one on one fight with Insane, who simply raises on hand._

_"Think about this real carefully," Insane says. He then places his hands on his neck. "What do you think would happen if I strangled myself?"_

_"You would kill our body and all of us would be gone," Composed growls. "You wouldn't."_

_"My mission is to wreak havoc on Grims and your friends. It would kill them if they found Grims dead in his bed, huh?"_

_Composed stops and glares at Insane. Insane raises an eyebrow as if to say "Your choice". Composed lowers his head and his arms._

_"That's a good boy," Insane says, and lashes at Composed._


	5. The Mad Grims (Last Part)

**Weapon vs. Meister; The Black Blood Has Infected Grims Too!?**

Reaper awakens to the smell of bacon; his favorite breakfast food.

"What the hell?" He mutters and pulls himself out of bed. Moon, who slept on a mattress next to the bed, is in the middle of getting his clothes on. As he throws on his jacket he rushes out the bedroom door to the delicious smell in the kitchen. Reaper does the same.

When he jumps off the bed, a feels a tingle on his chest running up and down his torso. He looks down to see the usual bubbly soul stripe all soul keepers have. It usually never feels like anything other than his skin. A long time ago, Natana, who is also a soul keeper, said something about Reaper not being able to feel his soul stripe. Reaper smiles at the thought of him mastering his powers. Anyway, he throws his shirt and pants on and hurries out to the buffet spread out on the coffee table.

Everyone else is already awake and eating. Janine waves for Reaper to join them with one hand while she shoves an egg on a fork into her mouth with the other. Orgog and Chibi sits on the carpet gnawing on strips of bacon.

"Mornin', Reaper!" Grims says, turning away from the stove. He holds a long spatula in one hand and wears a pink apron over his shirt.

"Morning," Reaper yawns. "You make all this?"

"Uh-huh!" Grims turns back to the stove and flips an egg.

"When did you learn to cook?" Reaper asks.

"I took home economics at the DWMA," Grims says. "Janine and I spent our first month at the academy in the NOT classes. It was hellish."

"B… den… we… got… move… up…" Janine says with a mouth full of food.

Moon swallows a sausage and gasps for air after briefly choking, "C'mon, Reaper! Dig in!"

"And there's plenty more if you guys want seconds!" Grims calls.

Reaper heads over to the table. Janine hands him an empty plate, napkin, fork, and knife. He grabs stuff off of the other plates as his mouth waters from the smells.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Grims?" Moon asks.

"Nah, I'll have something later," He says and flips several eggs onto a plate. He brings it over to the table and sets it down where and empty plate once was. Then he heads back to the stove.

"Psst," Reaper whispers to Moon. "Is this Crazy Grims? Since when has anyone every cooked up a buffet and turned it down."

"I don't know and I don't care," Moon responds. "This stuff is delicious."

"Please eat, Reaper," Grims smiles. "I made this in celebration of both of us nearly completing our collections!"

"Well, alright then," Reaper says, laying a strip of bacon in his mouth. It was really good. Next he took a bit into his toast. Also really good. Then his sausage. Just wow! Then his egg. Incredible!" Next thing he know, Reaper is stuffing his face uncontrollably like the others. Everything is so so so so so so so so so soooooooooo gooooooooooood!

* * *

When Reaper comes to, he finds Moon, Janine, Chibi, and Orgog are half asleep on the wall next to him.

Reaper lets out a long groans which opens the others' eyes.

"R… Rea…" Janine groans.

"What… th… the hell?" Moon mutters.

Chibi and Orgog roll over onto their sides.

"My stomach… really… h… hurts…" Janine sighs.

"I… think… we were… drugged…" Reaper says.

"Ha… as if…" Moon chuckles. "Who would… have drug… drugged us?"

"Maybe… the person… who fed us?" Reaper suggests.

"Grims!?" Janine fully wakens. "He would never drug us!"

"Maybe… it was… the store-bought… food… then?" Moon suggests.

"Yeah… that's… likely…" Reaper reaches up and pinches his nose to wake himself up.

Moon slaps himself across his face. He then hops to his feet and stumbles over to the bedroom door.

"I'll get to the bottom of… this," Moon says.

He twists the door handle and falls down into the dark living room. Its night.

"How is it night?" Reaper asks, exiting the bedroom.

"I guess we were out all day," Moon says.

"Grims!? Grims!?" Janine pushes past the two and frantically searches the apartment. "Grims!? Where are you!?"

The door knob on the other end of the room turns and Grims pushes through, a brown sack over his shoulder.

He stops when he sees the others are awake.

"Oh shit," He mutters.

"Grims?" Janine gasps. "What's in the bag?"

"Uhhh… food?" Grims says.

"Grims, drop the bag," Moon says.

"It's just food," Grims begins to sweat.

"Grims! Drop it!" Reaper yells.

Grims hisses at Reaper.

Moon jumps forward and swings his arm at Grims. In a blue flash, Moon's arm become a white scythe blade. The blade cuts through the bag, releasing the souls contained inside.

At least 20 blue, yellow, pink, green, and blue souls spill out into the air and hover around the room.

"No…" Janine gasps. "Grims… you?"

Grims drops the severed sack and shoves Moon back at Reaper. He completes his transformation and Reaper grabs hold.

Grims turns and runs out the door. He slams it shut behind him.

"GRIMS!" Janine cries. She pushes past Reaper and runs after Grims down the hall.

"_Let's cut him off!_" Moon yells. "_Out the window!_"

"What about these souls!?" Reaper asks.

"_Leave them here,_" Moon says. "_You can reform them later. Go!_"

"I can't believe this," Reaper mutters as he runs to pushes open the window.

Luckily for Grims, they're apartment is on the second floor. He jumps down the stairwell and pushes out the ground floor exit.

The whole time Janine chases Grims, Yggdrasil whispers to her.

"_I told you. I told you. I told you,_" He sings.

"_Shut up!_" Janine thinks back.

"_I tried to warn you but you resonated anyway,_" Yggdrasil says.

"_I never would have thought this would happen!_" Janine cries in her head while tears flow down her cheeks.

"_Would you like to know what's going on?_" Yggdrasil asks.

"_No,_" Janine thinks. "_Grims will tell me everything._"

"_Would you like to use the Black Blood in your pursuit?_"

"_I know you're just going to make me use it anyway. So sure, why not?_" Janine thinks. "_Got any new techniques that Grims is unfamiliar with._"

"_I'm glad you asked! I've been thinking up a bunch of new ones we can use! How does Bloody Tsunami sound?_"

"_It sounds like I'd lose a lot of blood. Anything else?_"

"_Now this next one may sound pretty bad but it can be useful, I think._"

"_Let's hear it._"

"_Bloody Period._"

"_If I ever get the chance I'll strangle you._"

"_How about Bloody Ring, then?_"

"_Okay, sound good._"

Janine follows Grims down the dark and abandoned streets.

"_I never realized how fast Grims is,_" Janine thinks. "_Got anything we can use to catch up to him?_"

"_Yes, yes I do,_" Yggdrasill says. "_Hold your arms out in front of you._"

"Damn this better not hurt," Janine mutters as she does to. She clenches her fist.

"_It's Black Blood, remember? Now, loosen your fingers. That's a good girl. Then, Bloody Whip!_"

The tips of Janine's fingers burst open and 10 long strands of Black Blood shoot out at Grims down the street. The whips wrap around his legs and trip him, then drag him towards Janine.

"That's cool, kinds," Janine says.

"_Just wait until you see Bloody Period!_" Yggdrasil says.

"Never," Janine mutters.

Reaper jumps out of an alleyway behind Grims. He sees him getting dragged and lowers his scythe.

"It's alright, Reaper!" Janine calls to him. "Let me try to talk to him!"

"Fine," Reaper says. "You can turn back, Moon. Just get ready to fight if we need to."

Moon reappears in human form as Grims reaches Janine. The Bloody Whips wrap around the rest of Grims' body and pin him to the ground.

"Janine… don't…" Grims pants.

"Why, Grims?" Janine sobs. "Why would you kill those people? You're not a demon sword! You're a multi-weapon!"

"Which Grims are you, damn it!?" Moon yells.

Grims shuts his eyes and starts to laugh.

"Yeah. I think it _is _Crazy Grims," Reaper says.

"You idiot!" Grims jerks his eyes open and laughs harder than ever. "It's INSANE GRIMS!"

Grims' head turns the same color of black as the Black Blood around him. Then his head melts and his body liquefies. He oozes out of the Bloody Whips and clumps together next to them. A long, black sword with a silver hilt forms.

"That's… that's…" Janine gasps. "The same… weapon… Ragnarok… turned into!"

"_I told you not to resonate,_" Yggdrasil grins.

Some of the remaining droplets of Grims clumps together and stretch to form Grims. However, this time Grims is paved over up to his shoulder with cloth as black as the sword. He reaches down and grabs sword.

"Insane Demon Swordsman Grims," He mutters. "I love it!"

Grims swings the sword in a circle while pivoting on one foot. The others throw themselves to the ground.

"_Janine!_" Yggdrasil yells. "_Breakdance!_"

"_Wha!? Sure, whatever,_" Janine thinks back. Janine once took dance classes, and apparently Yggdrasil knew that. Janine kicks her leg around in a circle and twists her body to follow it.

"_Bloody Ring!_" Yggdrasil yells. Janine's ankles burst open releasing the Black Blood. As she whirls around faster and faster the blood solidifies, forming a perfect circle around Janine. "_Now kick!_" Yggdrasil commands.

Janine does so, pushing the ring towards Grims. He brings the sword down into the pavement and parries.

Janine rolls back onto her feet, grabs the ring, and jumps back into the air. Grims steps back over Reaper and Moon's bodies, stomping on their heads for good measure. Janine swings her arm back with the ring in her hand. Then she releases it and throws it at Grims. He pulls the sword out of the ground cuts the ring in half. The blood liquefies again and falls to the ground.

"Bloody Slicer," Janine says. Her wrists burst open and the blood forms the two blades.

"Your just like Crona now, you know that?" Grims laughs, slinging the sword over his shoulder.

"I'm nothing like Crona and you know that Grims," Janine says. "Just stand down."

"I know all about Yggdrasil," Grims smiles.

Janine freezes for a moment. Then she stammers, "H… how?"

"It was thanks to Mr. World Tree I was able to form! Now do me a favor and DIE!" Grims leaps forward and swings the sword. Janine parries with one blade and counters with the other. Grims raises his hand and wraps his fingers around the blade, stopping it, but causing him to release droplets of Black Blood.

"Guess what," Grims grins. "My blood is black! Ha!"

Janine stumbles back in shock, "You!? You!? How!?"

"I'm not a Grims personality," Grims says. "Every time you and Grims resonated since you were infected by Black Blood you've been transmitting some into your partner. Then I was created."

"Where are the other Grims?" Janine asks.

"Trapped under _my _soul."

"It's not your soul, it's Grims'!"

"Grims isn't coming back!" Grims takes the sword in both hands and holds it in front of his face. "And soon, after I've killed the rest of Team GrimsReaper, I'll seal the deal and strangle Grims!"

"No!" Janine yells. "Yggdrasil! Bloody Tsunami!"

"_Oh geez!_" Yggdrasil jumps. "_Are you sure? Well, alright. Bloody Tsunami!_"

The blades on Janine's liquefy, but they don't fall to the ground. The Black Blood hovers in the air, still attached to her wrists. Then, they begins to clump together into one large bubble. More blood flows out of her wrists and even Janine's ankles and add the bubble. Then, the bubble rockets at Grims. He swings the sword to cut the bubble in two, but the second the blade touches the blood it pops.

Janine's skin pales as she sinks to the ground.

The blood then rushes back to Janine and enters through the wounds on her wrists and ankles.

Grims, unharmed by the attack, licks the blood off of his face and turns to run away.

"Grims!" Janine yells. She makes an attempt to stand but falls back over.

"_Stop, Janine,_" Yggdrasil says. "_You're not fully healed!_"

"I have to stop… Grims!" Janine pants.

Grims turns his head and peeks over his shoulder. He calls back, "If you don't meet me on subway platform C in exactly one week, I'll throw this body onto the tracks. Tell no one but Yggdrasil. Bye-bye!"

Janine's eyes widen. She reaches out towards Grims. It's useless through, Grims takes off down the street as Janine closes her eyes and drifts into the darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
